Gemas Estelares
by Spinal1284
Summary: Susie, una de las mayores mentes en universo a escapado de su prision en PopStar por una meras vacaciones que le negaron. Aunque ella no espero llegar a un sector de la Galaxia que se creia perdido luego de laGuerra contra Nightmare, el Imperio Gema


**Disclaimer: Steven Universe y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Nintendo respectivamente.**

**Las Gemas Estelares.**

Susie, antigua secretaria del empresario Max Haltmann, dueño de la ya destruida empresa Haltmann Works Company, se encontraba escondida en su nave detrás de un esteroide esperando que la patrulla que la seguía se marcharán o que chocarán con otra de las rocas flotantes del lugar.

La patrulla policial dio media vuelta, calmando a la joven secretaria y expresándose con un suspiro.

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer para disfrutar de mis vacaciones-Se dijo mientras retomaba el rumbo a SMR365, el Planeta Vacacional-El mejor planeta para disfrutar de un descanso que me merezco.

Susie había pasado cerca de un año en PopStar por condiciones de Meta Knight luego de los incidentes ocasionados por la empresa Haltmann Works Company, en donde ella también se vio involucrada. La única condición que le dio el Caballero Estelar para no enviarla a una prisión galáctica fue que se quedará en Dreamland una larga jornada y que cambiará su actitud, algo que ella nunca aceptó.

Múltiples veces intentó fugarse del planeta en forma de estrella, pero siempre era atrapada por Meta Knight y su gigantesca, y ya reparada, nave de combate.

El Halberd.

Fue entonces que luego de un elaborado y perfecto plan, logró deshabilitar las defensas de la nave de batalla, al igual que provocar un aterrizaje forzoso a Orange Ocean, lo que le permitió abandonar PopStar. Lamentablemente, Meta Knight dio un comunicado para que la Policía Galáctica empezará un riguroso rastreo de Susie la cual acabó recientemente al despistar la última patrulla que la seguía.

-Ahora, ¿A cuantos años luz me encuentro de mi destino?-Dijo, revisando su GPS, y mostrando una cara de sorpresa al ver la imagen-Oh rayos. Ahora entiendo el por qué se detuvieron. Estoy en territorio Gema.

Susie había escuchado una enorme cantidad de historias sobre este territorio dominado por los seres de luz, algo que a ella le atemorizaba por lo que hacían para mantener su civilización por miles de años. Aunque también tenía la curiosidad de saber más sobre esto cuando la compañía había encontrado una Colonia fuera de su territorio ya terminada y teniendo que rapiñar la poca tecnología que quedaba del planeta ya hueco y sin recursos.

-Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de obtener un poco más de conocimiento sobre esta tecnología, si es que no me encuentro con otro planeta ya destruido.

La joven comenzó su viaje por los diferentes planeta que conformaban esta Galaxia, teniendo la mala suerte de que gran parte ya habían sido Colonizados con éxito o eran planeta inhabitables o sin recursos que extraer.

-Ya han pasado tres días, tal vez deba dar media vuelta e ir a SMR365. Aunque tenga que evitar a las patrullas de nuevo-Se dijo ya rendida, hasta que su radar detecto otra nave.

Sin previo aviso, unas enormes piernas rosas habían pasado cerca de ella, desestabilizando su nave por unos segundos antes de equilibrarla. Susie tan solo maldijo a la extraña nave por casi chocar la suya, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Eso era… una nave Diamante?. Haltmann decía que sus naves eran como partes de cuerpos. Si es así, debe de haber una Colonia cerca, posiblemente conserve algo de tecnología reciente-Dijo mientras hacía los cálculos de la nave y de la posible ruta que había tomado.

Una vez que terminó con sus cálculos y dando como resultado un planeta a varios años luz que le tomaría unos minutos en llegar. Una vez que divisó el Planeta, se percató de la esfera azulada y de su luna quedando completamente sorprendida al notar que no hay ni un solo rastro de una Colonia de Gemas, pero si de una Base de Diamante en su satélite.

Sin perder más tiempo aterrizó frente a la Base y, usando un sistema de pirateo dentro de su nave, logró abrir la puerta de la base y entrar. Una vez dentro empezó con su búsqueda de la preciada y valiosa Tecnología Gema, llevándose una gran decepción al ver que la sala de mando estaba destruida. Como su viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo, Susie empezó a volver a su nave hasta fijarse con más detalle en la habitación central de la Base Diamante.

-Esto no lo tenían las otras bases-Dijo mientras se acercaba a esta y tocaba la esfera en el centro-¿Que funcionamiento tendrá esta cosa?

Al ver detenidamente la esfera, se dio cuenta de los relieves que la conformaban, dándose cuenta que se trataba de continentes. Los mismos del planeta del satélite en donde se encontraba.

Especulando de lo que se trataba, volvió a su nave y sacó un dispositivo algo peculiar, tratándose de una pantalla conectada con un cable y una especie de adhesivo al final de este. Una vez que volvió, unió el adhesivo a la esfera mientras la pantalla se encendía, mostrando unos medidores de energía que Susie empezó a programar.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, y de seguro debo estarlo, con el tipo de energía correcto podré hacer que este dispositivo pueda funcionar una vez más. Espero que siga funcionando.

Fue entonces que la habitación empezó a brillar por unos momentos, dejando ciega por un segundo a Susie, y mostrando un hermoso amanecer a la joven científica. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida con lo que había descubierto, pero aún más cuando dio media vuelta para contemplar la escena por completo.

-No puede ser. ¡Son dos Nave Diamante!-Gritó de emoción, dejando salir una risa maníaca y de felicidad ante su descubrimiento-Algo destruidas, pero con la tecnología suficiente como para construir una réplica y sin la necesidad de que tenga forma de una parte de un cuerpo.

Susie, ya preparada en su nave, fue directamente hacia aquella costa y ya divisando aquellas estructuras Gemas que le hacían brillar los ojos de la emoción. Pero su rostro cambió a uno de miedo y enojo cuando una de las manos cayó precipitadamente hacia el mar, aunque no tratándose de la semidestruida nave sino que a un individuo sobre la muñeca de esta. Sin perder más tiempo, la joven activó su arma de impulsos de su nave, la cual salió de la parte inferior de esta, y disparó directamente sobre la criatura la cual salió volando por la esfera de energía que la empujó hacia el mar.

-¡You Filthy Native! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido destruir tan preciada y escasa tecnología? Es de esperarse de criaturas sin razonamiento y sin cerebro como ustedes-Dijo enojada la joven científica mientras se apoyaba con cariño en la nave azulada-No te preocupes, no dejaré que estos sucios nativos te hagan daño. Oh preciada tecnología gema.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién o qué se supone que eres tú?-Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad y vestida formalmente, algo que dejó sorprendida a Susie.

-Vaya, no esperaba a seres civilizados en este planeta-Se dijo antes de tomar una postura elegante-Soy Susanna Patrya Haltmann. Vengo del planeta Emprexus para explorar el universo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, joven Susanna.

-Puede llamarme Susie.

-De acuerdo. Me presento, soy Nanefua Pizza, alcaldesa de Ciudad Playa, y lo que hiciste no estuvo bien jovencita.

-Perdon por mi comportamiento anterior. Pero no podía dejar que ese nativo destruyera una pieza de tecnología tan antigua de la cultura Gema como si se tratara de chatarra común y corriente.

-En realidad, le había pedido a Bismuto si podía realizar la limpieza en la playa luego de la incursión de las Diamantes y ella aceptó con gusto, además de utilizar esos materiales para reparar la casa de Steven.

-Ya veo-Se dijo mientras usaba una pose pensativa, al igual que ver la pequeña ciudad a lo lejos y concluyendo en una gran idea-Que le parece un intercambio monetario. Toda esta tecnología Gema que se encuentra en la playa, por algo de botín monetario que he obtenido durante mis viajes de exploración.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero Ciudad Playa está en una buena situación económica. Además de que se acerca la época veraniega y es cuando el turismo sube lo suficiente para abastecer la ciudad el resto del año-Rechazó la oferta la alcaldesa-Además, esas naves son propiedad de las Gemas, no de nosotros.

-Ya veo, entonces hablaré con ellos. Muchas gracias por su recibimiento-Dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto.

-Igualmente, y si necesitas alojamiento hay una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de aquí.

-Gracias-Dijo antes de dar la vuelta y susurrar-No estaría entre sucios nativos viviendo en la misma casa ni aunque me pagarán.

La joven "exploradora" observó maravillada la estructura semidestruida de la misteriosa tecnología Gema, solo para ser levantada desde su cabeza por una voluptuosa mujer de pelo multicolor, la cual mostraba enojo en su rostro mojado.

-Así que usted es Bismuto. Lamentó mucho mi comportamiento en mi llegada. Creí que se trataba de una especie de nativo sin cerebro que destruía cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraño-Dijo con un tono amable, algo que no aguantaría tanto tiempo-Podría por favor bajarme hasta la superficie arenosa.

-Por su puesto-Respondió ya dejando a Susie en el suelo-Tal vez para la próxima no le dispares a cualquiera que veas como un nativo. En fin, ¿Que te trajo hasta la Tierra?

-Resulta que soy una exploradora en búsqueda del conocimiento universal, entre mis búsquedas en esta parte del universo me he encontrado con diferentes artefactos que jamás creí encontrar. Tecnología Gema-Explicó-Aunque no lo creas, este tipo de tecnología es muy raro y desconocido para las diferentes civilizaciones en el resto del Cosmos. Y cuando me di cuenta que esta colonia estaba incompleta, decidí obtener toda la información sobre esta cultura tan antigua como el universo mismo.

-Pues creo que deberás esperar ya que no comprendo todo lo que acabas de decir. Digo, se lo que dijiste, pero no sería exactamente una conocedora de mi propia tecnología. Soy más bien una Constructora y Herrera. Aunque tal vez un par pueda ayudar, pero deberás esperar unos cuantos días más para que vuelvan.

-Veras, no tengo tanto tiempo. Poseo un itinerario bastante ajustado, es más, ahora debería estar de camino a un nuevo Planeta que emergió de una Súper Nova-Explico-Pero si se trata de alguna especie de guía y/o guardaespaldas, no será necesario.

Y de su traje sacó un control de múltiples botones con el cual apuntó con su nave, la cual empezó a moverse y cambiar de forma a un robot de un tamaño casi similar a la joven de cabello rosa.

-Es mi Security Force personal. Me ayuda en mis exploraciones a posibles planetas con vida hostil. Aunque nunca ha cobrado alguna vida de por medio, solo deja inconscientes a sus atacantes.

Sin objeción alguna, Bismuto decidió dejarla explorar el planeta por su cuenta y Susie abandonó el lugar sobre su robot protector y, una vez fuera de la pequeña ciudad activó un mapa holográfico que sacó de su bata que mostraba un plano del planeta entero y varios puntos marcados.

-Esto será genial, toda esta tecnología gema solo para mí. Puff, exploradora como no. Tal vez robotize a los habitantes de este planeta, una empresa necesita mano de obra barata para empezar de cero.

_**Varios días después.**_

-Ya han pasado tres días desde mi estancia y exploración en este lúgubre planeta, pero he podido resistir gracias a toda la tecnología Gema que he encontrado-Dijo a una máquina flotante frente a ella la cual guardaba sus monólogos-Con todo esto no necesitaré obtener fondos de forma fraudulenta en el Mercado Negro Intergaláctico, aunque eso no signifique que no venda las cosas que me sobren. Nota a mi misma, borrar todas mis grabaciones ante una posible irrupción de cierto Guerrero con mis cosas personales.

Susie finalizó su conversación solitaria al llegar a un enorme cañón que habían enorme máquinas clavadas en las rocas, unos inyectores muy parecidos a los otros planetas que descubrió en su viaje camino a la Tierra. A la joven científica se le formó una inexistente sonrisa en su rostro y, junto a su robot quien tiraba de una enorme carro con las diferentes aparatos Gemas que encontraron, fueron hacia el cañón. Luego de varias horas, en donde Susie analizaba los diferentes taladros y su robot los sacaba de la tierra para tenerlos a mano al igual que arrancar piezas necesarias de estos, la joven científica fue interrumpida al escuchar un ruido además de un destello de luz que venía del cielo y aterrizaba en una estructura de cristal en donde aparecieron dos figuras, una pequeña y una alta.

-Te lo dije Lapis, este serie el lugar perfecto en dónde podríamos encontrarla-Exclamó la baja de tono verde ante su compañera.

-Lo que digas Peridot-Dijo la azulada, la cual emergió un par de alas de agua para descender de la plataforma y llegar frente a Susie-Tu debes de ser Susan.

-Prefiero Susie. Y ustedes son las guías que Bismuto mencionó, Lapis y Peridot si escuche bien.

-Exactamente-Exclamó Peridot-Y has venido al sitio indicado para recolectar la información que necesitas.

-Espera, ¿De que hablas? Aquí solo hay agujeros vacíos y chatarra-Dijo la exploradora solo para que su Security Force derrumbará uno de los inyectores cerca de ellos-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO! La tierra es complicada de sacar de mis delicadas prendas.

-Entonces no has encontrado la zona de Monitoreo de la Guardería.

-Hay algo así en este lúgubre lugar.

Al instante, Peridot guió a Susie hacia las instalaciones subterráneas en donde está quedó sorprendida por lo que veía. Auténtica tecnología Gema que logró sobrevivir el paso del tiempo, o la mayor parte al ver la sala principal algo destruida. Una vez que el ascensor llegó a su destino, Peridot activo una vez más la sala de control en donde empezó a retirar todos los archivos que contenía el lugar, tanto los estados de producción de la Guardería como los informes del Clúster que ella misma hizo hace tiempo atrás.

-Muy bien, aquí está toda la información que necesitas.

-Wow, eso es muy amable de tu parte…-Respondió Susie hasta que algo hizo click en su mente al ver todo lo sucedido-... Necesitan algo de mi, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, necesitamos todo lo que has estado recolectando estos días.

-Dejame adivinar, las necesitan para reparar las Naves de las Diamantes que están encalladas en la playa. ¿Verdad?

-Si, así es-Respondió Peridot-Has reunido tecnología de las Gemas por todo el mundo y nos has ahorrado mucho tiempo para poder ir al Planeta Madre.

-Espera, ¿Hablas del perdido planeta de las Gemas?

-Así es. Además, Bismuto nos contó que eras una especie de recopiladora de datos y pensé. 'Que mejor trato para obtener la tecnología que has recolectado que intercambiarlos por todos los informes recolectados en la Guardería'

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato. Pero, como ustedes van al Planeta Madre, también requiero los datos que puedan obtener allí. El museo para el que trabajo estará muy agradecido por la contribución de ustedes le hacen un gran favor al universo al dar este conocimiento a la Galaxia.

-Somos rebeldes, así que será sencillo robar esa información del Planeta Madre-Respondió la gema verde mientras extendía su brazo para sellar el trato.

Peridot y Susie estrecharon sus manos, siendo esta última quien se las limpió a las espaldas de las Gemas, y riendo en su interior al engañarlas tan fácilmente en conseguir la suficiente información para sus próximas colonizaciones.

.

.

.

**Al Día Siguiente.**

-Si que hemos hecho un buen trabajo-Dijo Peridot al ver el estado de las naves de las Diamantes, ya lista para ser usadas.

-Recuerda el trato, Peridot.

-No te preocupes, será mi prioridad al llegar al Planeta Madre. Es más, lo tengo guardado en mi Tableta de Comunicaciones-Respondió la gema mientras le mostraba el vídeo relacionado con la recolección de información en su Planeta Natal.

-De acuerdo. Suerte y pateen el trasero de Diamante Blanco por mí.

-No dudes en ello-Respondió Lapislázuli mientras Bismuto, Peridot y ella entraban a las naves y despegaron en dirección al Planeta Madre.

-Por fin se fueron-Dijo mientras acomodaba su inexistente mandíbula inferior-A pesar de no tener boca, cuesta mucho fingir una sonrisa falsa. Pero todo valió la pena. ¡Security Force!

El Robobot apareció en frente de ella de forma inmediata mientras se transformaba en una silla de playa, una sombrilla y un pequeño puesto de bebidas veraniegas.

-No será SMR365, pero al menos hay una linda playa en este planeta-Dijo ya relajada con su bikini puesto, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de playa elegante-A disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

Susie comenzó a relajarse, bronceadose, tomando sus bebidas tropicales y disfrutando de las cálidas aguas de vez en cuando. Fue entonces que, luego de una ida al baño a la casa reparada de Steven, decidió tomar su vaso de mezcla de frutas dulces, siendo imposible de alcanzar en su posición de relajación en su silla de playa.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo una voz misteriosa y familiar hacia la científica, la cual tomó el refresco natural sin mirarlo.

-Muchas gracias Meta Knight-Respondió Susie mientras bebía y, al darse cuenta quién era, escupió de golpe el sorbo por la sorpresa al encontrar al caballero estelar al lado suyo el cual la miraba serio y enojado.

-Así que, ¿Estás disfrutando de tus vacaciones?

-Podría haberlas disfrutado mejor si no hubieras puesto un tonto bloqueo en la Galaxia de SMR365-Respondió enojada mientras bebía el resto de su vaso-Y no tuve otra opción que adentrarme en territorio Gema.

-Era necesario, tus crímenes que cometiste en la galaxia deben de ser pagados. Tienes suerte de no ir a la Prisión Galáctica.

-Aún así, Pop Star no es un sitio para mí. Es tan primitivo y sin clase. Podrías enviarme a otro planeta para contenerme. Uno parecido a este, solo que más avanzado porque aquí siguen siendo primitivos-Respondió ya lista para disfrutar del sol de mala gana-Es extraño, aún no me tratas como prisionera a pesar de que has estado todo este tiempo aquí. ¿A quien esperas exactamente?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Ambos se quedaron en su misma posición, viendo también como los humanos preparaban un escenario en la Playa para alguna clase de celebración que a ninguno de los dos les importó, siendo Meta Knight quien seguía sin sacarle los ojos encima a Susie, la cual disfrutaba de los últimos rayos del Sol hasta que oscureció. Al momento en que la científica se levantó para retirarse de la música del escenario que estaba a punto de comenzar, lo cual ella consideraba ruido molesto, el caballero estelar le puso unas esposas especiales a Susie para que no pudiera escapar, al igual que llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Por favor, ayúdenme. Este malvado ser me quiere ser su prisionera para después venderme en el mercado negro espacial-Suplico Susie a los humanos, los cuales se acercaron y poniendo una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que su plan está funcionando.

-No puedo creer como nos engañaste de que eras una exploradora en búsqueda de conocimiento-Dijo Nanefua con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que? Oh, pequeño desgraciado-Dijo la científica-Les contaste todo, ¿Verdad?

-Lo necesario para que no vuelvan a caer en tus mentiras.

-Puede llevársela, Sir Meta Knight.

-Lo que ordene, alcaldesa Nanefua-Respondió el caballero sin moverse del lugar-Pero antes, es necesario que hable con unas personas que están por llegar.

Mientras Susie intentaba entender las palabras de Meta Knight, un enorme robot de color Blanco, Amarillo, Azul y Rosa aterrizó a un lado del escenario, interrumpiendo el concierto y dejando fascinada a la científica ante tal tecnología única. Fue entonces que una esfera blanca salió de la frente del robot la cual llegó a la playa para revelar a las tres Diamantes, junto a las Crystal Gems. Las tres gobernantes del Planeta Madre vieron el panorama de la Tierra, como el concierto que se estaba llevando a cabo, el templo con la casa semidestruida de Steven y a…

-¡¿SIR META KNIGHT?;-Gritaron las tres Diamantes al ver al caballero.

-¡¿TE CONOCEN?!-Grito Susie con sorpresa.

-Sus Brillantesas, es un gusto volver a verlas-Saludo el Guerrero Estelar mientras se arrodillaba.

-También es bueno volver a verlo-Respondió Diamante Blanco, con algo de miedo en su tono de voz, mientras las otras dos Diamantes mostraron sus respetos de su propia forma igual con algo de miedo en sus rostros.

-Se el por están y dejaré que hagan lo que es necesario. Una vez que terminen su cometido, necesitaré una audiencia privada con ustedes tres.

-Por supuesto, Sir Meta Knight.

Mientras esto ocurría, Susie empezaba a retirarse de la forma más sigilosa posible con tal de dirigirse a su nave, hasta que dos figuras salieron de la oscuridad de la noche para detener el avance de la científica.

-Por su puesto, Sword y Blade. Los lamebotas de Meta Knight-Dijo la joven al reconocer a los caballeros con sus espadas apuntando hacia ella.

-Hey, ten nos más respeto-Reclamo Sword.

-Lo dice el tipo al que le patee el trasero de un solo golpe-Se burló la joven mientras reía.

-Ni siquiera fuiste tú, fue tu estúpido robot-Volvió a reclamar Sword, mientras su hermana lo tranquilizaba.

-Calmate, solo te está provocando. Tenemos órdenes de evitar que se escape mientras Sir Meta Knight se ocupa de sus asuntos con las Diamantes.

-Por cierto, ¿Como diablos sabían que estaba en este preciso lugar?

-Sir Meta Knight tan solo tuvo un presentimiento y despegamos directo hasta aquí.

-Espera, ¿Lograron reparar el Halberd? Vaya, eso es tiempo récord. En especial con los daños que le dejé.

-Realmente, el Halberd sigue en reparaciones. Usamos el de reserva.

-¿Tienen un Halberd de reserva?

-Así es. Sir Meta Knight ordenó construir otra nave de batalla luego de los últimos acontecimientos en Dreamland.

-Eso explica el cómo llegaron hace horas.

-Llegamos hace tres días. La nave está orbitando la Tierra en este mismo instante.

Luego de explicar el resto de los detalles, Susie fue llevada hacia Meta Knight, en donde el grupo esperaba en la nave en la que llegaron, siendo una cápsula de aterrizaje del Halberd. Varias horas más tarde, en las cuales a Susie se le tapó la boca con cinta aislante por parte de Sword, las Diamantes habían vuelto a la Playa y se reunieron con el Guerrero Estelar.

-Sir Meta Knight, es una gran sorpresa verlo con vida-Saludo Blanco al caballero-Cuando supimos la victoria de Nightmare, creímos lo peor. Pero verlo aquí, significa que ese ser fue destruido, ¿Verdad?

-Está en lo cierto, su Brillantesa. Aunque, debo hablar algo muy serio con ustedes-Dijo el caballero, poniendo nerviosas a las Diamantes-Se lo que hicieron todos estos milenios desde que la Fuerza Estelar se desintegró luego de la victoria de Nightmare.

-Tu no lo entiendes, el Tratado de Colonización no daba abasto en nuestro Imperio-Interrumpió Diamante Amarillo-Tuvimos que romper el tratado para seguir sobreviviendo.

-¡Mejor dicho, expandiendo!-Gritó el caballero, haciendo callar a las líderes de las Gemas-Escuchen, sus crímenes contra la vida en la Galaxia son imperdonables y debería llevarlas directo a la justicia.

Con estas palabras, las tres diamantes se arrodillaron frente a Meta Knight, dejando sorprendida no tan solo a Susie, Sword y Blade, sino que también a las Crystal Gems que estaban espiando la conversación.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Acabamos de conocer la verdad acerca de Rosa y comprender las intenciones de su hijo, Steven-Dijo Azul, con lágrimas en sus ojos-Por favor, no lo haga.

-No lo haré-Respondió, dejando boquiabiertos a todos en el lugar, incluida a su prisionera la cual se sacó la cinta aislante para gritar su sorpresa-Entiendo por todo lo que pasaron y por lo que están pasando, así que les daré una última oportunidad para redimirse. Dentro de unos días se congregará una nueva reunión para discutir el nuevo Tratado de Colonización. Solo espero que asistan.

Las Diamantes asintieron ante la petición del Caballero, el cual les entregó un enorme papel plegado que sacó de su capa con la información sobre la reunión anteriormente mencionada. Las gobernantes del Planeta Madre se despidieron una vez más de Steven y las Crystal Gems, y abordar su nave humanoide, la cual desprendió las piernas rosas antes desaparecer en dirección a su hogar.

-Sword, Blade-Dijo el caballero mientras ambos espadachines lo miraban desde su posición-Aborden la nave y diríjanse hacia el Halberd, tengo unos asuntos que atender con los terrícolas.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y obedecieron las órdenes de su superior junto con su prisionera. Una vez que la nave se perdió entre las nubes de la noche, Steven se acercó a Meta Knight, creyendo que tendría que hablar con él, a lo que el Guerrero Estelar tan solo lo negó y que debían esperar.

-¿Esperar que?-Preguntó el híbrido hasta que algo sonó dentro de la capa del caballero.

Meta Knight sacó un pequeño dispositivo en forma de disco para que en este apareciera una imagen holográfica de Sword, el cual estaba cubierto por una sustancia morada en gran parte de su armadura.

-Señor, Susie escapó. Volvió a usar uno de sus clones-Dijo el caballero, dejando confundidas a las Crystal Gems presentes-¿Cuales son sus órdenes señor?

-Puede de que haya abandonado el planeta hace días de nuestra llegada. Fijen rumbo hacia SMR365 y atrapenla.

Cuando Sword recibió la orden, la imagen empezó a distorsionadas hasta cambiar a la de Susie, la cual estaba en una silla de playa, se escuchaba la suave brisa del mar de fondo y ella tomando una bebida tropical, e interrumpió esto último al ver a Meta Knight.

-Oh, Mety. Veo que mi clon finalmente explotó. ¿Acaso mancho tu preciosa capa elegante? Por tu expresión diría que no logró su cometido. Da igual-Dijo la científica intentando enojar al Caballero, sin éxito alguno, mientras terminaba su bebida-Así que, estaré esperando tu llegada para que me lleves de vuelta a PopStar y… espera, ¿Adonde vas?

Todos vieron como el Guerrero Estelar se dirigía hacia un lugar de la playa mientras Susie repetía constantemente que detuviera su andar, hasta que Meta Knight tocó una especie de tela invisible del aire que sacó de golpe sólo para revelar a la Científica sobre su silla, la cual miró lentamente al caballero y el cual apagó su comunicador holográfico.

-Jejejeje-Rió de forma nerviosa Susie antes de disparar uno de sus Blasters hacia Meta Knight, el cual lo desvió con su espada para desarmarla-Ouch, sabes que eso duele.

-Esta bien, podrás disfrutar de tus vacaciones-Dijo el caballero, dejando una enorme sonrisa inexistente a la chica-Pero te quedarás en la Tierra.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó-¿No puedes hacerme esto?

-Tu misma lo dijiste. Preferirías un lugar como este que estar en PopStar.

-Pero este lugar sigue siendo primitivo.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo a WTR-X, de seguro tendrás mejores vacaciones ahí.

-¡¿En ese glaciar flotante?!-Dijo sorprendida y enojada Susie, cruzándose de brazos sobre su silla-Ese lugar es peor que Shiver Star. Está bien, me quedaré en este planeta pero será por un mes.

-Acepto-Concluyó la discusión extendiendo sus alas de murciélago-Ah, otra cosa más. Si intentas hacerles algún tipo de daño a los habitantes de este planeta, no serán las Crystal Gems las que te detendrán. Seré yo y…

-Si, ya lo sé. Te enterarás-Interrumpió la científica ante la amenaza del caballero-Ya has dicho eso ya cuatro veces mientras estaba en PopStar. Ya vete y déjame disfrutar mis vacaciones tranquila.

Meta Knight tan solo suspiro cansado antes de extender sus alas y volar a una gran velocidad hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las estrellas. Steven, junto a las demás Crystal Gems decidieron ir a ver a Susie la cual estaba armando una carpa en la playa, al igual que haber instalado un letrero en tres diferentes idiomas, incluido el terrestre, y el cual ponía "No molestar".

-Hola, Susie ¿Verdad?-Dijo Steven, algo nervioso.

-Al parecer no sabes leer o mi escritura es demasiado avanzada para su civilización-Dijo en burla sin mirar al humano mitad gema-El letrero dice 'No Molestar', por lo cual no tienes que molestar mientras hago mis cosas.

-Solo quise pasar a saludar, eso es todo.

-Oh, qué alegría. Mira la gran sonrisa que se me ha puesto con tu llegada-Dijo sarcástica apuntando a su inexistente boca-Ahora largo. Quiero liberarme de este estrés por culpa de Meta Knight antes de disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

Susie tan solo entro a su carpa, cerrando con cierre la puerta de tela para acto seguido salir una pared de metal que rodeó el hogar de la científica, con focos y torretas vigilando el perímetro, al igual que en las paredes tenían escrito "No Molestar"

-¡Por cierto, están cargadas. Así que no intenten ninguna tontería!-Gritó a través de los muros la científica.

-Es mejor hacer caso a sus advertencias mientras se hospeda en la Tierra-Dijo Garner mientras el grupo la seguía al otro lado de la Playa para disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta de la victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Quien quiera que esté leyendo esto y se pregunte por que es diferente la historia original, es por que hubo muchos cambios en Steven Universe que mientras escribía la historia anterior estaba en la parte final, asi que decidi reescribirla con una trama diferente y he aquí el resultado. Por cierto, habran mas capitulos en donde se explorara la vanidad, codicia, ira y arrepentimiento de Susie. Sin nada más que escribir, nos leemos pronto.**

**.**

.


End file.
